Oc one-shots
by Flameheart15
Summary: Short One-shots of my characters, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, these characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my book of one-shots for my Ocs**

 _They're so beautiful,_ Seed thought looking at her newborn kits then at her mate.

" I already have one name, " Said Tiger, his green eyes were shining with pride, " The tom should be named Red, because of the dark ginger patch over his eye "

Seed nodded in agreement as she looked at her little she-kit next " Her name is Clover, for her speckles dot her pelt like the clovers dot the moorlands "

Seed yawned as her kits squirmed next to her stomach searching for milk. Tiger let Seed sleep as he kept watch over his family.

 **That was really short, but that's good enough for me. Bye my hearts and hearties ! ( Lame fan name is lame )**


	2. Chapter 2 ( Jenny )

**I'm back with more ! Thank you Turtleheart4273 and IncD for the reviews.**

 _This is it, no longer I will be called a 'soft twoleg-toy' I will be a new cat !  
_

I jumped down from the twoleg fence and padded into the forest, avoiding the clan territory where I was confronted two moons ago.

" Whats a kittypet like you doing here? " Sneered a voice behind me, " Shouldn't you be eating twoleg slop. "

I whipped around claws unseathed and clawed where I thought the cat was. The cat just laughed and effortlessly knocked me over and pinned me down. I growled trying to wriggle free, it was a useless effort. Out of nowhere the cat stepped off letting me to get up. I shook off all the dirt on my sand colored pelt. I saw a brown tabby with fierce yellow eyes had pinned me down.

" Whats your name kittypet? " The tom asked.

" Jenny, " I said then quickly changed my mind, " No, not anymore call me sand instead "

" Need help with your collar ? " The tom asked, " My name is Eagletalon. "

I nodded and winced as Eagletalon's claw scratched my neck when he removed the collar.

" If you want I can teach you to defend yourself and hunt. " Eagletalon suggested, " It will help, so you don't get defeated so easily "

" I accept your help, " I said, " I better find some shelter, I can smell rain . "

Surely enough it started to rain as I padded away from my old life and new friend.

 **Okay I promise next chapter will be a clan cat's perspective. Until then, have fun my heart and hearties !**


	3. Father's Day

**I'm back with a Father's Day special. Hope you enjoy it and remember, thank your father for all the love and knowledge he gave you.**

* * *

Ashstripe paced around his mate as the search parties were returning. With a sigh of relief he saw his three kits with the second patrol. Surprisingly Treekit was holding a mouse with pride. Seedkit and Swiftkit looked the same. Ashstripe and Flameheart rushed to their kits and covered them in frantic licks.

"What where you doing?" Flameheart asked, "Where did you find that mouse."

"We caught the mouse," Treekit said after setting the mouse down, "Seedkit found it, and Swiftkit chased it into my paws."

"We got it for you Ashstripe," Swiftkit said puffing up her chest.

"What do you mean," Ashstripe said concerned and confused, "Why did you catch me a mouse."

"Its a celebration we made," Seedkit stated, "We call it Father's Day."

Ashstripe looked stunned then pulled his kits towards him to nuzzle. He would remember this for the rest of his life.

* * *

Ashstripe wheezed, he had contracted greencough and in his old age he was losing the fight. He looked at his kits, they had grown so much. Treeleaf one of the strongest cats in the clan. Swiftbreze, the fastest cat in the clan, and Seedtail the clan's medicine cat. He was proud of his kits and he was satisfied with his life.

"I can't save him at this point," Seedtail said bowing his head, "Its his turn to join Starclan."

"Ashstripe," Treeleaf said, "Do you know what day it is today?"

"I know," Ashstripe wheezed," Its Father's Day."

With that Ashstripe let out his last breath and went limp. He woke up to see his mate and his parents in Starclan. He looked down to see his kits grieving for the loss of their father.

"I want to thank you for making a day especially for me," He whispered to his kits,"I will never forget."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and had a great Father's Day. I posted this later because my Grandpa came home and our whole family came.**


End file.
